


Photography

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: Regalo de Halloween para mi partner de la comunidad Wolvesilver <3





	

La tela roja le picaba un poco en la parte de atrás del cuello, pero dejando eso de lado todo el resto de su disfraz le encantaba.

La pequeña se miraba asombrada frente al espejo mientras sus enormes ojos color miel brillaban al percatarse de los flecos y moños que decoraban su falda roja. Su blusa era blanca y los puños terminaban en unas blondas que armonizaban con los demás detalles, así mismo usaba tirantes negros que sujetaban la falda en su lugar. Encima de su cabeza llevaba una pequeña capa roja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, los bordes estaban decorados con pequeñas blondas del mismo color. Usaba un par de largas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, cada una decorada con un moño blanco al final y en los pies había decido usar sus zapatos de charol negro, ya que, iban con la ocasión. Dio unos cuantos giros en su sitio para darle vuelo a su vestimenta, se veía como una princesa del bosque.

Aunque, sentía que le faltaba algo.

“¿Laura querida estás lista?”

Escuchó a su abuelo Charles llamarla desde la sala. Se dio un último vistazo en el amplio espejo para arreglarse el flequillo y salió corriendo de su habitación, cogiendo su pequeña canasta de paja en el camino.

“¡Sí abuelito! ¿Cómo me veo?” Pregunto dando pequeño giros para que el castaño pudiera apreciar mejor su disfraz.

“!Oh, totalmente encantadora pequeña!” Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, cómo deseaba tener su cámara en estos momentos. Peter realmente sabía escoger buenos disfraces.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos, su abuelo se percató del gesto y preocupado le preguntó “¿Sucede algo Laura?”

La menor salió de sus pensamientos y trató de ordenarlos “No sé abuelito, es como si sintiera que algo le falta a mi disfraz”

“¿A qué te refieres?” El  castaño se arrodilló a su altura para poder mirarla.

“Mi papi Peter se va a disfrazar como yo, pero mi papá Logan va a usar disfraz de lobo” Dijo con rapidez “ ¡Y yo también quería disfrazarme como él!” Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero ella era una niña grande así que no las iba a dejar salir.

Su abuelo pareció entender a lo que se refería su nieta y con una dulce sonrisa se volvió a levantar dirigiéndose al armario, en donde removió algunas cajas, sacando una en específico y abriéndola en el suelo “Creo que tengo lo que necesitas pequeña”  

La menor se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y se acercó rápidamente junto a su abuelo. La caja estaba llena de varios gorros, plumas y algunos accesorios que parecían pertenecer a disfraces de años anteriores. Después de unos momentos, el mayor sacó un par de mullidas orejas negras y se los mostró a su nieta “¿Crees que esto pueda ayudar?”

La niña esbozó una sonrisa que competía con el sol a pesar de ya ser entrada la tarde. El castaño le puso las orejas por encima de su capa roja con unos prendedores con cuidado de no lastimarla por lo mucho que se movía y cuando terminó le trajo un espejo para que viera el trabajo final.

Ya no era sólo una caperuza, ahora era una caperuza con orejas de lobo. Una digna hija de los dos, pensó ella con emoción y brillo en los ojos. Corrió a abrazar a su abuelo mientras le agradecía repetidas veces, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

“¡Ya llegamos! ¿Laura estás listas?” Gritó Peter desde la entrada. Detrás suyo venían Logan y Erik cargando unas bolsas con los disfraces que habían comprado para los miembros de la mansión.

Laura corrió dando brincos para recibirlos a la puerta de entrada, mientras que Charles la seguía despacio por detrás.

“¡Papi, papi mira!” le mostró la niña emocionada sus orejas “Ahora también soy mitad lobo como mi papá” Dijo mientras volteaba ver a su otro padre quien la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

“¡Te quedan muy bien mi amor!” El peliplateado la levantó en sus brazos para saludarla con un beso en las mejillas y de paso poder observar las mejoras del disfraz.

“Sean bienvenidos de vuelta” Dijo Charles “Peter y Logan ya están usando sus disfraces ¿Cuándo nos pondremos los nuestros Erik?” Le preguntó mirando divertido a su pareja.

“Peter escogió un par nuevo para este año” Exclamó serio el más alto.

“¡Así es! ¡Este año serán Minnie y Mickey Mouse!” El joven dijo entusiasmado mientras levantaba dos vinchas con las orejas de los respectivos personajes.

“Bien. Yo pido Mickey” El castaño cogió las vincha sin moño y se la puso en la cabeza antes de que el más alto pudiera decir algo.

“¡Estás loco si piensas que yo voy a hacer de Minnie, Charles!” Exclamó ofuscado. Magneto no se rebajaba a esos niveles por nada.

“Pero _vatti,_ Minnie es mi personaje favorito” Susurró la menor desde abajo, dirigiéndole la mejor mirada de cachorrito que podía hacer.

Erik era un hombre estoico y difícil de convencer, pero tenía una debilidad y se llamaba Laura. Con un suspiro de resignación y las mejillas sonrojadas se puso la vincha con el moño rojo encima de la cabeza sin decir nada.

Oh esto era perfecto, Logan pensó, ver al gran Magneto ser manipulado por una niña de cinco años, que era su hija, le llenaba de orgullo. La pequeña volteó a verlo discretamente, sus ojos llenos de un brillo travieso, y le mostró un pulgar arriba a lo que su padre correspondió de la misma forma. Sí, definitivamente estaba orgulloso de ella.

“¿No estás emocionado Logan? Nuestra primera salida a pedir dulces como familia” Dijo Peter mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

El mayor rodeó su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndolo más, mientras le daba un beso en la frente “Sí y todo esto te lo debo a ti” Le susurró bajo, sólo para él “Muchas gracias por regalarme tanta felicidad”

Peter se sonrojó ante las palabras de su pareja y completó el espacio que los separaba, besándolo de manera dulce, ya habría oportunidad en otro momento para los besos salvajes y apasionados. Ahora, quería transmitir el amor que desbordaba por ese hombre.

Ambos se quedaron envueltos en el abrazo mientras veían a su hija jugar con sus abuelos. Cada uno pensando en lo afortunados que son en tener una familia tan maravillosa como esta.

“Mejor vamos yendo porque se va a hacer tarde” Dijo Logan sin querer separarse, pero viendo que era necesario.

“¡Sí, no quiero que los otros niños se lleven mis dulces!” La menor cogió emocionada su canasta y se fue al lado de sus padres que la esperaban junto a la puerta.

“Esperen” Dijo Charles quien había encontrado su cámara en el armario “Esta ocasión merece ser recordada”

Los tres posaron juntos, con Laura en el centro de sus padres envuelta en sus brazos. Todos portaban una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro porque estaban con los que más querían. La cámara tomó la foto, sellando ese momento de felicidad para toda la eternidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por la demora!  
> Este fic viene acompañado de una imagen que la pueden visualizar en mi DA
> 
> http://holahola01.deviantart.com/art/Halloween-643821519


End file.
